BaboShip
by veoloxes
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan gelisah seperti ini, ia hanya mencoba mempertahankan tapi akankah tetap bertahan? Kenapa ia merasa banyak pihak yang menganggap remeh cintanya? "...hentikan pembodohan ini!" - BBH / "...rasa cintamu padaku hanya sedikit ya?" - PCY /CHANBAEK/YAOI


Dengan gelisah Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke atas kasur tempat dimana ia duduk saat ini. Kedua matanya terpejam erat sesekali telapak tangannya mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang halus dengan gerakan cukup kasar.

"Bodoh. Komik bodoh!"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka, keisengannya untuk membaca komik yang banyak direkomendasikan oleh penggemarnya membawa kegelisahan untuk dirinya.

"Penulis konyol."

Kembali ia mengumpat sambil menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping ponsel yang sebelumnya ia banting.

"Jika memang ada yang seperti itu, aku tidak akan merasa menyedihkan seperti ini."

Kepala Baekhyun kembali memutar memori yang belum lama hadir dalam dirinya. Memori menyakitkan yang menyentil hatinya.

 **e)(o**

 _"Chanyeol,_ eomma _sudah bilang mengenai hal ini berulang kali."_

 _Terlihat Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak nyonya Park dengan pelan, "_ Eomma, _ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Tolong hargai itu."_

 _Nyonya Park menggeleng, "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama._ Eomma _selalu menghargai keputusanmu, tapi tidak dengan hal ini. Tinggalkan dia, jangan membuat kita malu, nak."_

 _"Aku tidak-"_

 _"Harus. Setelah kontrak kerjamu selesai, eomma pastikan kau menikah dengan wanita pilihan_ eomma

 _Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Kenapa_ eomma _seperti ini? penggemarku bahkan mendukung hubungan kami, kenapa keluargaku tidak?"_

 _"Dia laki-laki Chanyeol. Kau harus sadar, dia sama sepertimu. Dia tidak bisa hamil, tidak memiliki rahim. Sebesar apapun cintamu kepada Baekhyun, hubungan kalian tetap salah. Salah di mata siapapun!"_

 _Baekhyun tercekat saat telinganya mendengar kemarahan nyonya Park. Baekhyun fikir kedekatannya dengan keluarga Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan mereka jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi ternyata, nyonya Park bahkan menyimpan rasa ketidaksukaannya di balik senyuman yang selalu ia berikan kepada Baekhyun._

 _"Hentikan kebodohan kalian._ Eomma _sudah cukup sabar dengan segala tingkahmu, dan jangan sampai_ eomma menyesal _karena telah melahirkanmu."_

 _Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arah nyonya Park. Memastikan semua hal yang telah beliau katakan. Rasa getir tertelak begitu saya._

 _Haruskah berhenti?_

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka, bukan hanya sekali tapi sudah berkali-kali. Entah mengapa perkataan nyonya Park di acara pernikahan kakak Chanyeol-lah yang paling mengganggu dirinya.

Sebodoh itukah mereka?

Seremeh itukah perasaan mereka?

Jika Tuhan memberikan pilihan kepada siapa umatnya merasakan cinta, maka Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan memilih. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilih. Ia hanya umat Tuhan yang menerima takdir sesuai naskah yang digariskan.

Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan tidak normal seperti sekarang.

Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia tidak ingin memiliki perasaan yang bisa mengoyak dirinya.

Jika Baekhyun bisa memilh, ia bahkan tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi itu semua jika, pada kenyataannya...

"Haruskah?..."

 **e)(o**

Terlihat semua member EXO tanpa Lay tengah menikmati waktu liburnya di ruang keluarga.

Ada Xiumin dan D.O yang sedang berbagi cerita mengenai buku yang mereka baca, Chen dan Suho yang sedang menonton film dengan Sehun dan Kai yang sedang mengerecoki para tetuanya.

Berbeda dengan member yang lain, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk berdempet di sofa yang menjadi milik mereka berdua. Tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Eomma mengajak makan malam bersama nanti, kau harus ikut."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut." Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun untuk ia rengkuh.

"Aku tidak ingin."

Terlihat Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi tembam Baekhyun, " _Wae?_ Kau merasa kurang sehat?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku."

"Tidak."

"Harus, aku tidak terima penolakan."

Baekhyun keluar dari rengkuhan tubuh Chanyeol dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Wae-_ "

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak! Kau masih mengerti bahasa manusia 'kan?! Jangan membuatku marah!"

Seketika seisi ruangan memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang menampakan wajah memerah dengan raut kesal.

"Yak, _waegeurae?_ " Chen bersuara.

"Jangan bertanya."

Suho membalas ucapan Baekhyun, "Kami tidak mengganggumu dan kau tiba-tiba teriak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, ada perasaan marah dalam dirinya. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa perasaan ini bisa hadir.

"Kubilang jangan bertanya padaku! Tanyakan saja pada sialan satu ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan mata menajam.

Chanyeol yang tak merasa membuat Baekhyun marah lantas menepis telunjuk Baekhyun. "Aku hanya bertanya, di mana salahku?"

"Aku sudah menolak dan kau memaksa, menurutmu di mana kesalahanmu?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kini semua orang spontan berdiri melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dari sofa.

"Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Teruslah minta maaf, setelah itu lakukan lagi kesalahanmu. Dasar brengsek."

Keadaan menegang saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata makian.

"Baekhyun _hyung,_ kurasa kau sedikit tidak sehat hari ini." Itu suara Sehun.

"Ya aku memang tidak sehat jika selalu bertemu dengan si brengsek itu. Wajahnya membuatku muak, lebih baik aku pindah dari sini."

Chen dan Suho mendekati Baekhyun, "Yak, kalau kau memiliki masalah kau bisa berbagi kepada kita semua. Jangan seperti ini."

"Katakan masalahmu."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Apa menurut kalian masalahku akan selesai jika kalian semua mendengarnya? tidak. Masalahku akan selesai jika si brengsek ini tidak pernah mengikatku pada hubungan bodoh ini!"

Semua terdiam. Sekarang mereka telah paham apa yang tengah mengganggu Baekhyun hingga menjadi brutal seperti ini.

"Sialan. Kau benar-benar sialan Park Chanyeol. Aku membencimu, sudahi pembodohan ini. Aku ingin hidup normal."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, wajahnya juga ikut memerah mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah membodohimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memandang remeh Chanyeol, "Tidak pernah membodohi? jadi menjebloskanku pada hubungan tidak normal ini bukan bentuk pembodohan? hey Park, kalau bicara difikir dulu."

"Minseok _hyung,_ apa selama kau belajar ada dosenmu yang bilang jika hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal normal?"

Xiumin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Baekhyun makin merekahkan senyum remehnya.

"Kim Joonmyun, apa orang tua mu pernah bilang jika kau boleh menikahi siapa saja termasuk kekasih sesama jenismu?"

Juga, Suho menggeleng.

"Dan kau Sehun, apa ibumu pernah bilang jika hubungan sesama jenis adalah hubungan yang baik?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Ti...tidak. Ibuku tidak menyukai hal itu."

Lagi, senyum Baekhyun semakin merekah. "Kau dengar itu, Park. Tidak ada satupun yang mengiyakan hubungan sesama jenis."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pisah. Aku mau kita berpisah."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ki-"

"Do Kyungsoo yang paling normal di antara kita, menurutmu kau lebih menyukai hubunganku dengan Taeyeon sunbae atau dengannya?" Putus Baekhyun dengan jari yang lagi-lagi menunjuk Chanyeol.

D.O menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Aku lebih menyukai hubungan normal." Jawab D.O dengan kepala tertunduk.

" _See?_ Kita dapat satu suara lagi untuk berpisah."

"Tapi siapapun bisa berhubungan, cinta bisa datang ke siapa saja. Antar maupun sesama je-"

Baekhyun menggeleng menghentikan ocehan D.O, "Jangan membuat alasan."

"Tapi kita semua mendukung hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, Baek." Chen menimpali.

"Katakanlah di depan nyonya Park. Beliau juga mengatakan itu di depan wajahku."

Baekhyun memandang satu persatu wajah di hadapannya. Ketegangan yang terpancar, dan lebih jelas terlihat jika matamu menangkap raut wajah Chanyeol.

Semua orang di sini sudah lebih tahu jika nyonya Park tidak menyukai hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan karena ketajaman telinganya Baekhyun bisa tahu fakta ini.

"Kau harus meminta mereka semua berbicara tentang kesetujuan mereka terhadap hubungan kita di hadapan ibumu, setidaknya ibumu tahu yang tidak normal bukan hanya kita berdua dan beliau tidak bis-"

"Kita bicarakan di kamar."

Dengan sedikit kasar, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2 asrama EXO.

Perasaan gelisah dan amarah melingkupi diri Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa terus menahan dirinya kepada semua omongan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melampiaskan emosinya di kondisi yang tidak tepat.

 _Brak!_

"Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?!"

Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun memancarkan senyum miringnya, "Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berani memakiku? Hal salah apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, bibirnya merapat dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Katakan, sialan! Jangan hanya menyebarkan fitnah tanpa tahu fakta! Katakan apa yang salah pada diriku hingga kau mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi? Katakan!"

Mulut Baekhyun mencebik, "Semua yang ada pada dirimu salah, Park. Aku muak, kita berhenti sampai di sini."

Dengan brutal Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terduduk di atas kasurnya, kepalan pada tangannya tidak bisa ditahan untuk melayang jika saja Baekhyun tidak kembali bersuara.

"Aku bukan wanita, orang tua manapun tidak ingin anaknya memiliki hubungan tidak sehat seperti ini. Aku lelah menahan perasaan ini, Chan. Biarkan aku istirahat." Suara Baekhyun melemah tatkala tangannya bergetar.

Perlahan wajah Baekhyun semakin tertunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol, "Hubunganku dengan orang tuaku memang tidak sedekat hubunganmu dengan orang tuamu, tapi aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan mereka saat tahu jika kau memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda."

"Aku sekarang paham kenapa ibumu selalu membawa anak gadis temannya saat kita berdua berkunjunng ke restoran ataupun rumahmu, ibumu hanya tidak ingin kau semakin dekat denganku dan mencoba menyadarkan posisiku."

"Ibumu tidak pernah menyukaiku 'kan? Ayahmu bahkan selalu menganggapku adikmu walaupun ia mengetahui hubungan kita."

Chanyeol terdiam, tangannya yang mengepal mulai melemas. Rahangnya mengeras tapi tidak bisa ditutupi bila kedua matanya menajam dengan linangan air.

"Katakan."

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Katakan siapa yang berbicara seperti itu."

Tak menjawab.

"Katakan Hyun! Beri tahu aku!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, raut wajahnya berubah dan menunjukan kesan remeh kepada Baekhyun. "Tidak ada? Sungguh? Lalu apa maksud dari semua perkataanmu?"

"PARK HYUN!"

"Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar semua perdebatanmu Chan. Aku mendengarkannya!"

Terlihat dada Baekhyun bergerak tak menentu seusai meneriaki Chanyeol. Rasa kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu, perasaan gelisahpun menyelimuti dirinya. Ia bingung.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua bahu Baekhyun, kedua matanya menatap lurus kepada seseorang yang berhasil memenuhi hati dan kepalanya di satu dekade terakhir.

"Berhenti melakukannya, jangan dengarkan. Jangan hiraukan pembicaraan kami."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, aku merasa terusik. Aku mencintaimu tapi tak ada satupun yang mendukung kita, hanya manusia tidak normal yang melakukannya."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun tepat di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan manusia 'normal' karena aku memang sudah memutuskan menjadi 'tidak normal' saat bertemu denganmu. Biarkan mereka berkomentar, karena itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku kepadamu. Kau percaya 'kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih merasa belum puas dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Hey, jika kau belum bisa percaya berarti kau belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku. Kau hanya sedikit mencintaiku ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku juga percaya padamu, aku hanya merasa kecil."

"Kau memang kecil."

 _Buk!_

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan cukup keras, hingga si empu mengaduh.

"Yoda sialan."

"Perhatikan bicaramu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum, masih dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun, "Jadi kenapa kau merasa kecil?"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku setelah semua hal yang kita lalui bersama. Memang bagus jika kita sama-sama menjadi normal lagi, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika kau akan meninggalkanku di saat kau merasa jenuh denganku."

"Beri aku alasan yang bisa membuatku menjadi jenuh bersamamu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih merengkuh wajah Baekhyun yang terlihay memerah.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu Byul."

"Byul?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Byul. Anaknya DouJin dan Hyesung."

Kembali Chanyeol kebingungan, "Siapa DouJin dan Hyesung?"

"Ck! Buatlah akun Twitter lalu follow akun @13_fargo maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Hanya katakan dan aku akan mengerti."

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk menggapai ponselnya. Segera Baekhyun terhubung dengan dunia maya untuk menunjukan hal yang bisa dibagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini. Yang berbadan tinggi Doujin, yang lebih pendek Hyesung, dan bayi itu bernama Byul." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjukan sebuah gambar dari salah satu bagian komik buatan Fargo.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Mereka sangat lucu, membuatku iri. Aku menyukainya."

"Sejak kapan kau membaca komik seperti ini?"

Senyum Baekhyun merekah, "Sejak aku membuat akun Twitter. Banyak Eri yang memintaku untuk melihat komik ini, karena menurut Eri tokoh yang ada di komik itu mirip dengan kita berdua. Aku senang, kau harus membacanya."

"Jadi si tinggi itu aku dan si pendek adalah kau, dan bayi itu adalah anak kita?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Tapi seketika senyum Baekhyun luntur saat menyadari satu hal.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan raut Baekhyun, perlahan tangannya menggapai kepala Baekhyun untuk mengelus surai halusnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku terlihat bodoh ya saat membicarakan mereka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau terlihat menggemaskan."

Baekhyun mencebik, "Pembohong. Pasti kau juga sedang mengolokku 'kan di dalam hati. _'Ya Tuhan, kenapa kekasihku bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin hubungan sesama jenis akan menghasilkan bayi seperti komik yang ia baca.'_ benar 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kau boleh menghayalkan alur komik itu, tapi kau tidak boleh sampai merasa tertekan karena tidak bisa menghasilkan bayi."

"Sebenarnya kemarahanku tadi karena efek dari komik ini."

"Kalau begitu berhenti membacanya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Walaupun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di dalam hubungan kita, setidaknya aku ingin merasakan menjadi Hyesung di dalam komik itu. Aku ingin merasakan memiliki bayi."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tangannya mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik Baekhyun. "Kutarik perkataanku. Berhenti berhayal tentang mereka, kita sudah memiliki anak. Berhayal bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan."

"Memang siapa anak kita?"

 _Cup_

Chanyeol mencium hidung mungil Baekhyun, "Jackson dan Jasper, kau tidak melupakan mereka 'kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng cepat, "Ya Tuhan, aku hampir saja melupakannya. Chanyeol-ah aku merindukan mereka."

"Aku ingin melihat mereka, kita pergi liburan ke sana ya~" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan rengekan yang dibalas dengan anggukan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke Barcelona di liburan akhir tahun ini."

Senyum semekar bunga matahari terpantri di wajah Baekhyun, dengan segera si mungil menerjang tubuh si tinggi untuk memeluknya.

" _Gomawo._ "

"Bukan masalah. Kau hanya perlu bertahan untukku."

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol, "Aku akan bertahan dan mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa."

" _Geurae?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat layaknya anak anjing yang menuruti perintah majikannya.

" _Saranghae_."

" _Nado_."

 **e)(o**

kkeut~

Aku gak tau ini genrenya apa, soalnya baru banget masuk dunia FFN.

Btw, ini first story aku yang castnya same gender. Biasanya straight, kalo gak dapet feelnya maaf ya. Maklumlah baru netes.

Terima kasih udah mau mampir, dan buat @13_Fargo on Twitter, maaf ya aku cantumin kamu di cerita ini padahal kamu gak salah apa-apa. Hujat aku aja gapapa hehe


End file.
